Luck of the Draw
by Creaturemaster
Summary: A short story based off my first Pvp battle in League of Legends. Call me want, but I like to be prepared.


**Greetings, Summoners and Champions alike!**

 **Now, I am normally known for my work on Ben 10/Monster High Xovers, but i've lately gotten hooked on playing _League of Legends_ (you probably guessed that already, otherwise I probably wouldn't be writing this story right now).**

 **And so, in tribute and inspiration from _ismansrevenge_ , I have decided to write about one of my latest plays, which just happened to be my first PvP match; after about a month of training against the AI's, I have become a big boy and decided to annihilate other players in the arena!**

 **So feel free to let me know what you think down below!**

 **P.S. Everything from the kills to the deaths to the assists _did_ happen.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Summoners Rift!**_

"What delightful agony we shall inflict." Thresh chuckled darkly, his voice deep and echoing like that of the Void itself; Twisted Fate himself actually shivering slightly in his boots before he managed to recompose himself. Unfortunately, the Chain Warden seemed to sense his unease.

"Ever seen your soul? Would you like to?" Thresh leered with a deep smirk on his cephalopod face; it seemed the Chain Warden's Summoner had made him wear his Deep Terror skin instead of his classic one.

"I would suggest you take a few steps back, lest Lady Luck refuse to smile down on ya like she does on me." Twisted Fate threatened, whipping out a stack of playing cards from seemingly out of nowhere. Thresh chuckled, glad that he managed to get under his ally's skin as he made his way towards the bottom lane.

"Be glad you are not supporting him." Zyra shuddered with venom in her voice; the card dealer noticed her Summoner had chosen to make her wear her Haunted skin as she sauntered past Twisted Fate close enough for him to hear but nobody else. The Card Master just barely nodded as he watched the Rise of the Thorn's hips swing back and forth, as if taughting him.

"C'mon, Nautilus! You and me'll cream 'em!" Teemo cheered happily as he skipped past Twisted Fate's feet, just barely reaching the Card Master's knee; he would have found the Swift Scout's voice and Panda skin amusing to the smallest degree had a massive shadow not suddenly swept over him and blocked out all the sunlight that glistened down on his ever expensive and precious hat.

"You gonna be okay out there, Big Guy?" Twisted Fate addressed the last champion of their group. "I know from experience that the kid can be a handful."

The Titan of the Depths did not respond but merely starred at him for a few seconds with his small, glowing, orange eyes hidden deep within the black recesses of his suit before lumbering off after the hyperactive Yordle, his anchor chain clanking loudly against his heavy diving suit; it seemed Nautilus was the only champion this round without a skin of his own, with the Card Master sporting his High Noon skin.

 _Good afternoon, Twisted Fate._

The Card Master sighed and ran a finger along the brim of his hat. "You new, kid?"

 _Relatively. I've been training against the Ais; this is my first PvP._

Great. A rookie. "Just let me do my thing kid, and we won't have any issues, comprende?"

 _Very well._

Good. Now maybe he wouldn't look like a complete fool; last time he had been used, a Summoner fresh out of the tutorial stage had used him and gotten him killed more times than he could count. And at the mere mention of the AI's, they sent shivers down the Card Master's spine; it was almost unanimous among the champions of the League that the AI's were down right creepy, the way they looked so much like one knew someone else, yet completely and utterly lifeless on the inside. Only Viktor and Blitzcrank seemed unaffected by the android's lifeless gaze, but that was to be expected.

 _ **Minions have spawned!**_

Damn it. He was late. Running his fingers along the brim of his black, cowboy hat, he charged down the middle lane of the Rift, just barely able to see the last minion in the lane through the Fog of War; fortunately, it looked like his team's minions were managing to steady gain ground on the fight as Twisted Fate whipped out a stack of playing cards from within his brown vest and sent one of them flying at an enemy minion's head, slicing right through the neck and killing it as if it were a sharpened blade. Slowly, he and his minions began to gain ground, easily wiping out another troop of minions and making his way towards the enemy turret when a sudden rustling noise caught his attention; the tall grass on either of the lane rustled and whispered, yet there was no wind along the Rift.

Twisted Fate ignored the mindless minions as they attacked the turret with their tiny swords and wands, oblivious to the fact that the turret was firing at them or that their lane's champion had lagged behind them.

"Looks like trouble." the Card Master whispered to himself as he readied Pick A Card and selected a gold card between his fingers, his muscles ready to throw the deadly weapon at a moment's notice. It wasn't until he felt a slight trembling under his feet did he instinctively roll to the right, just barely managing to dodge the majority of the large, black spikes that ripped through and out of the ground on the spot where he was; several of them jabed themselves painfully into his skin, cutting down his health a fair amount as they fell back into the ground.

"Your pain is my pleasure." a seductive, feminine voice purred from the grass.

"Show yerself, Evelynn. I know you're there." the Card Master threatened as he summoned Wild Cards; one of his cards was bound to hit the Widowmaker, right?

"With pleasure." Evelynn grinned toothily as she came charging out of the jungle, no doubt charged on her Dark Frenzy as she dashed at the Card Master and swiped her claws at him, missing every time as he danced backwards and threw a playing card at her, smirking when it dug deep into her shoulder; a trickle of dark, purple blood oozed out of the wound and onto the Rift, hissing loudly.

"Ya ever regret parting with little ol' me?" Twisted Fate taunted as he continued to dance around the Widowmaker, nailing her with playing card after playing card while she managed to strike him every now and then with her Hate Spikes, hitting her target a good couple of times before he managed to use Heal and boost his health back up just in the nick of time.

"I have my reasons, Fate. Don't tempt me to end you permanently." Evelynn growled like a savage beast as she lunged at him and raked her claws across his cheek, eliciting a cry of pain from the Card Master; he was once again hit with Hate Spikes, and it looked like it was the end for him.

"Any last words?" Evelynn grinned.

"You know my death isn't permanent, right?" Twisted Fate, grabbed the brim of his hat.

"Let's pretend it is." the Widowmaker grinned as she rose to cast Hate Spikes once more, completely oblivious to the sound of heavy footsteps coming up behind her; Twisted Fate looked just behind his enemy and grinned like the Cheshire Cat under his brim as he suddenly dove to the side and cast Pick A Card, nailing Evelynn with a gold card and stunning her in place as she hissed at the wound across her exposed belly before she was suddenly nailed in the back of the head by a gigantic anchor as she was crushed and pulled back across the lane to smash right into Nautilus's armor as the Titan of the Depths raised his weapon over his head and drove the Widowmaker into the ground like a stake, killing her.

 _ **First Blood!**_

"I appreciate the assistance, Big Guy." the Card Master nodded as Nautilus briefly regarded the bloodied corpse of Evelynn at his gigantic feet without response. "You mind giving me a hand with this here turret? New batch of minions on their way." Twisted Fate added; the Titan nodded, creating a low creaking noise as he lumbered past the gypsy and towards the turret, casting Titan's Wrath to protect himself as he swung his mighty anchor against the turret, barely noticing the playing cards that whizzed past his head as Twisted Fate kept his distance.

"Nautilus! I need back up, buddy! Cho'Gath keeps Rupturing on me!" Teemo signaled with a terrified voice in both of the champion's heads.

"Go on, Big Guy. I'll wrap up things here." the Card Master waved Nautilus off as the Titan cast Teleport, engulfing himself in a flash of purple light as he moved to help his team mate; a few more playing cards and minion deaths, and the enemy turret fell to the ground, crumbling into pieces of stone and rubble.

Twisted Fate then cast the Recall, glancing over his nails absentmindedly as he was swallowed in a flash of blue light and brought back to the Fountain, feeling completely refreshed as his health and mana grew back to bursting. He then bought some Boots of Speed and some health potions to start out with, collecting the little bottles of red liquid to the maximum before he headed back out into the lane, throwing a few playing cards at the enemy minions before making his way into the jungle.

It was then that he heard a round of insane, crazed laughter coming from the brush. The Card Master readied Pick A Card again and cautiously made his way through the tall grass, peeking up just over the edge to see none other than Jinx firing off her mini gun and filling the Ancient Golem full of holes as she twirled around on her foot with joy; Twisted fate immediately threw his card at her, cutting into her exposed belly and stunning her, thus ruining her joy.

"Seems like Lady Lucks smilin' down on me, and frownin' down on you." the Card Master grinned as he strolled out of the brush, twirling a card around in his finger.

"Whatever, let's just start shooting!" Jinx cackled like the madwoman she was and pulled out Fishbones, clearly having activated Switcheroo; and with the sudden death of the Ancient Golem, her mana was full to bursting. Clearly, the Card Master had underestimated the Loose Cannon. He was suddenly nailed in the gut by one of her rockets, exploding on contact as pain coursed through his body while the Loose Cannon fired rocket after rocket at him, hitting him each time until his health was almost down; he quickly popped a Health Potion and guzzled it down, hoping he would survive the madwoman's merciless onslaught as she switched back to her minigun.

Twisted Fate quickly activated Stacked Deck and began hurling cards at Jinx while dodging her bullets as his health slowly inched back up; grinning wickedly, he threw his fourth card right at the Loose Cannon and succeeded in cutting her across the neck before he began dishing out playing card after playing card, cutting down Jinx's health with every strike.

"DEMACIA!"

The Card Master however, had failed to notice the sound of approaching footsteps and turned just in time to be sliced in half by Garen's sword with his Demacian Justice; how the Might of Demacia had managed to get the ultimate move so quickly was beyond him as the life from his eyes flickered out and he felt the Summoner's magic pluck his soul and essence from the jaws of death.

 _ **Double Kill!**_

"You are welcome, fair maiden." Garen bowed to Jinx.

"Fair? Hah! Who needs that when you've got _flair_!" she cackled as she rushed back towards the bottom lane, eager to fill Deep Terror Thresh and Haunted Zyra full of holes; Garen begrudgingly followed behind her, wondering what he did to deserve to be paired with this madwoman of all champions. And for that matter, how she became a champion in the first place.

* * *

Twisted Fate was not happy a he respawned back at the Fountain and made his way over to the shop, ignoring the massive, hairy beast that served as transport as he bought a Prospector's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, and Lich Bane before heading back out into mid lane to defend his tower from the Widowmaker-sized thorn in his side.

With a grunt, he cast Wild Card and grinned with satisfaction when he noticed that the three cards annihilated the three minions that they struck; clearly his Summoner had actually been paying attention during his training and had been building up the different abilities.

Unfortunately, it seemed Evelynn's Summoner was fairly good at their job too, considering the Widowmaker's Ravage felt like wildfire against his skin as she slashed him twice with her razor sharp claws.

"Let's raise the stakes." Twisted Fate hissed as he activated Stacked Deck and hurled three cards at Evelynn in quick succession before chucking the fourth card at her throat, just barely missing by a hair as the Widowmaker effortlessly bent over backwards and taunted him with a full view of nether regions; the fact that she was only clothed in what was perhaps the most revealing outfit on the Rift did not help matters.

"Hmm, raise the stakes, eh? How about, your life?" Evelynn purred as she activated Dark Frenzy and raked her claws across him again as the Mage took out a playing card and slashing across her exposed stomach before jamming it painfully into her arm where it stuck; the Widowmaker hissed in pain as she withdrew, only to be nailed by several more cards as Twisted Fate made his retreat.

Evelynn wisely did not follow and casted her own Heal to regain her health as she took to focusing her attacks on the pathetic minions at her feet, just barely noticing a dark shadow sweeping over her at the last second; she tensed and waited for the anchor to come crashing down on her, only to watch as a gigantic Infected Cleaver hurled past her and cut the minion on the cannon in two, the weapon collapsing into pieces as a loud slurp penetrated Evelynn's ears.

"'Bout time you showed up." Evelynn grumbled under her breath, only half glad that it wasn't Nautlius at her side. "Where were you?"

"Mundo will go where he pleases!" the Madman of Zaun slurped loudly as he hacked away at several more minions.

"Forget I asked." Evelynn grumbled under her breath as she cast Hate Spike and finished off the rest of the minions, much to Dr. Mundo's disappointment.

* * *

Twisted Fate grunted as he ran down the top lane, the sounds of battle coming to his ear as a dull _boom!_ shuddered the ground; clearly, Nautilus was having a field say as he made his way through the Fog of War and came upon Nautilus swinging his anchor in wide arcs, taking out the sea of enemy minions around his feet effortlessly as Teemo fired through his blow dart from the brush. The Card Master was about to cut through the jungle and back into mid lane when a movement in the Fog caught his attention and he dashed forward, activating Pick a Card and selecting a red card before hurling forward and succeeding in nailing Cho'Gath between the eyes.

The Terror of the Void in his Prehistoric skin screeched horribly before charging forward at the Card Master, sustaining several more attacks of the cards and getting hit with a gold card before activating Rupture and roaring in triumph as a garden of razor sharp spikes thrust up from the ground and sent Twisted Fate flying, landing painfully on his shoulder.

A loud screech of pain cut through the air as Nautilus finally took notice of Cho'Gath and nailed him across the face with his anchor, activating Titans Wrath before clubbing the Terror of the Void over the head with the blunt instrument. Teemo watched as the Titan of the Depths took everything the Terror of the Void threw at him without even seeming to notice, his health slowly dwindling down to its minimum before he activated Toxic Shot and blew a swift breath through his bamboo blow dart, grinning happily as the dart sank deep in between Cho'Gath's toes; the Terror of the Void howled in agony as the poison on the tip of the dart finished him off, killing him.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

"Stay here and hold the line, kid." Twisted Fate instructed as Nautilus began to Recall.

"Yes, sir!" the Yordle saluted before he blew another blow dart at an unsuspecting minion as Twisted Fate nodded and made his way through the jungle, attacking the small pack of wolves backed up against a rock wall, and making his way back to mid lane where he saw Evelynn and Dr. Mundo just take down his team's turret.

 _ **Your Turret has been destroyed!**_

Twisted Fate grimaced as he was about to launch an attack from the jungle before another announcement rang out through the air.

 _ **An Enemy Turret as been Destroyed!**_

An Enemy has been Slain!

Double Kill!

Twisted Fate grinned deviously as he took a glance at the enraged look on Evelynn's face; Dr. Mundo seemed oblivious to the announcements as he blindly rushed forward to hurl another Infect Cleaver at the next platoon of minions, tearing into them with glee.

"Only a fool plays the hand he's dealt." Twisted Fate smirked as he calmly strolled out of the jungle and leaned against the wall on the edge of the lane; Evelynn glared at him in hatred.

"Only two Jokers in the deck, and I get dealt you." Evelynn hissed.

"Hey, stop stealin' my lines!" the Card Master snapped. "'less you wanna end up like yer friend over there." he gestured with his head as Dr. Mundo charged like the maniac he was at the next turret farther down the lane and sustained several turret shots before finally backing off, only to be nailed by Nautlius's Dredge Line as the Titan of the Depths lumbered out of the Fountain and ended him.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

"Thresh and Zyra are cleain' up good." Twisted Fate added, only making Evelynn's redden in anger as she proceeded to lung at him with Ravage, striking him twice before tackling him to the ground and raking her claws across his chest, snagging his neckerchief in the process and easily tearing it off before she jumped to her feet and stomped her foot down on the Card Master's chest, knocking the wind out of him. She then cast Hate Spike once more, the dark, pointed rocks cutting through his body like nails on a plank of wood before she attacked him again, nearly cutting his health down to zero.

"And I'll be taking your hat this time." she added with a devilish grin as she rose to activate her ultimate, Agony's Embrace.

That did it. With a yell, Twisted Fate hauled himself to his feet and kicked Evelynn in the gut, cutting off her chance to cast her ultimate as she slammed against the wall that lined that jungle behind her. Before she could recover, Twisted Fate activated Pick a Card and chucked a gold card at her head, succeeding in driving it deep into her blue flesh as she screamed, only to have a playing card jam itself between her teeth and her lips and gums deeply as she was struck with card after card while Twisted Fate activated Stacked Deck, dealing more damage than she had before; the Widowmaker felt herself getting weaker and weaker with every strike as she fruitlessly attempted to use Hate Spike, only to find she had completely drained herself of her mana.

She was helpless as Twisted Fate used her like a dart board, the playing cards cutting deep into her skin as purple blood began to gush forth and a loud _snap!_ filled the air when a playing card cut right through the strap of her bra, giving the Card Master an even better view of her cleavage before he cast Wild Card and struck her with a red card, ending her.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

"Nobody touches the hat." Twisted Hate growled as he jogged down the lane with a platoon of minions behind him, leaving the bloodied corpse of the Widowmaker to rot on the Rift until she had fully respawned.

* * *

About another ten minutes had passed, and things seemed to be almost dead even between the teams; Zyra and Thresh had managed to finish off another of the enemy's turrets before the Chain Warden was brutally slaughtered by Dr. Mundo. The Madman of Zaun was then quickly ended by Zyra, a victory that brought a smile to her faint, ghostly lips as she farmed for a little bit, waiting for her partner to return.

Garen and Jinx had single-handedly taken out the Dragon before Nautilus managed to knock up and end Jinx with his Depth Charge and kill a heavily wounded Garen in the process, earning himself a Double Kill from the announcer.

The Terror of the Void himself had been on the warpath for the majority of time, only allowing Teemo to get in some sniper shots before he would be barraged by a shower of razor sharp spikes until Thresh took pity on the Swift Scout and attacked Cho'Gath himself, distracting the Terror of the Void with his ultimate, The Box, and continually dragging him back into the fight with Death Sentence long enough for Teemo to finish him off with another Toxic Shot like he had before.

Twisted Fate meanwhile, had team up with Zyra to hold the line of the bottom lane now that Nautilus was pushing and holding mid lane with little effort, easily holding back Evelynn whenever she came charging fresh out of the Fountain or attempted to attack through the jungle; the Card Master couldn't help but smile every time he heard her frustrated scream echo across the Rift before she was crushed by the Titan's barnacle encrusted anchor.

"My prey thinks itself clever." Zyra grinned as Garen taunted her from just behind his enemy's turret at the foot of the Fountain, for once being wise to not come charging out like he had done so many times before; he was not looking forward to getting his face smashed in by an anchor or to have the breath squeezed from his lungs by a garden of hungry thorns.

"However . . ." she trailed off as she cast Deadly Bloom at one of her seeds, sprouting into a massive Thorn Spitter that fired off a series of razor sharp barbs right at the Demacian and ending him.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

"Damn right!" Twisted Fate grinned as a fresh batch of minions came scurrying up behind him and Zyra; with the turret fire now more focused on slaughtering the mind less minions around them, the Rise of Thorns and Card Master were more than capable of tackling the tower and quickly dismantling it within quick sucession.

 _ **An Enemy Turret has been Destroyed!  
**_

"You are not as bad as you look." Zyra purred as she chucked a sharp, thorn spike at an enemy minion, driving it righ through the chest and ending it.

"You ain't so bad yerself, toots." Twisted Fate chuckled, his grin boardening even further when Zyra cast Grasping Roots and sent sent thorny vines through the ground to ensnare and catch Evelynn as she made a mad dash to attempt to stop Nautilus from decimating her lanes last turret; the Card Master activated Pick A Card again and hurled a red card at the Widowmaker as Zyra fired off more razor sharp thorns and cast Deadly Bloom a second time, turning the surrounding seeds into more Thorn Spitters that quickly picked off Evelynn for what seemed the hundredth time since the battle began.

"Nautilus, Zyra, Twisted Fate, can you hear me?" Teemo's voice echoed in their heads.

"What's up, kid?" Twisted Fate asked.

"Me and Thresh are gonna attempt a Baron! We need back up!" the Yordle replied. "You in?"

"Why waste our resources when victory is within our grasp?" Zyra wondered, casting Grasping Roots and taking out a row of minions.

"Because while Evelynn was getting herself slaughtered over and over again, Cho'Gath, Jinx, and Mundo managed to slip past us while we were in the jungle and killed the Dragon again!" Thresh snarled. "Now get over hear and help us win, or so help me I will kill you all myself and torture your souls within my lantern for all of eternity!"

The three champions wisely decided to listen to the Chain Warden and all cleared the fresh swarm of enemy minions heading their way before cutting through the jungle and towards the Baron; the massive wyvern snarled and roared as they approached, disgusting, corrosive, acid dripping from its jaws as Thresh swung a hooked chain around in his grip before tossing it at the Baron, activating Death Sentence.

"Wretched mongrels get the leash!" Thresh hissed as the hook sank deep into the wyvern's neck, sending slimy, green blood everywhere as the rest of the champions converged on the now ensnared Baron; Nautilus casted Depth Charge right at the boss monster as Zyra cast Deadly Bloom, turning the surrounding seeds she had planted into a forest of Thorn Spitters that fired off more barbed spikes at the Baron without mercy as Teemo fired off dart after dart. Twisted Fate was left watching their backs, throwing the occasional card at the Baron; something was off. So far, nobody had come to stop them.

"Keep your guard up," the Card Master warned his teammates. "Looks like trouble."

"Relax, gambler. We have this battle in the bag, as you flesh imprisoned mongrels say." Thresh chuckled darkly as he activated Flay, his attacks increasing in damage as he reduced his swings to only a few after several seconds of waiting.

"Everybody, panic!" Jinx suddenly screamed as she came hurling out of the jungle, guns blazing as she activated her Flame Chompers ability and sent out a line of snare grenades that held the surprised champions in place as flames consumed and licked across their bodies.

"MUNDO SMASH!" Dr. Mundo roared as he charged out of the jungle after the Loose Cannon, swinging his gigantic, bloody cleaver as he activated Masochism and cast Infected Cleaver, hurling his weapon directly at Nautilus and embedding the blade deep within the diving suit; if the Titan of the Depths noticed, he didn't show it as he activated Riptide to counteract the approaching enemy champions before casting Titan's Wrath and taking one last swing at the Baron, ending it and earning his team the buff.

With renewed vigor, the blue team converged on the two, red champions and obliterated them into a pair of mutilated, bloodied corpses before splitting up to cover their respective lanes.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

"Lookin' good." Twisted Fate smirked as he and Zyra ran back into their lane and easily cleared the swarm of enemy minions that had gathered at the ruins of the destroyed turret before attacking the lane's inhibitor, slowly chipping away at the structure's durability.

"You shall not escape!" Cho'gath bellowed as he rushed at the two champions as he sucked in a deep breath and let out a Feral Scream, blowing back Zyra and Twisted Fate's hair as they covered their ears from the agonizing scream; the Voidborn took the opportunity to cast Vorpal Spikes, shooting out razor sharp spikes from his tail as he swung his dagger-like spikes and clipped Twisted Fate on the side of his head, nearly knocking off his precious hat as Zyra fired off several more thorns at the Terror of the Void.

"Finish the inhibitor!" Zyra yelled as she activated Grasping Roots and locked Cho'Gath into place as the gypsy scrambled to his feet and threw more cards at the structure, cracking the glass-like crystals as Zyra continued to attack Cho'Gath , skillfully dodging his wild swings and spikes aimed in her direction.

"There will be no end to your suffering!" Cho'Gath roared as he activated Feast and leaped upon the Rise of Thorns, snapping his jaws shut around her and driving his talons into her skin as he tore her limb from limb in a wet mess of plant flesh. "Mmm. Salad isn't as bad as I thought it was." the Voidborn belched as Twisted Fate finished off the inhibitor and started to attack Cho'Gath again, casting Pick a Card and firing off a red card.

 _ **An Ally has been Slain!**_

"Seein' red, are ya?" Twisted Fate smirked as Cho'Gath screeched horribly just before Nautilus cast Dredge Line and hooked onto the Terror of the Void, dragging him back to the Titan where he was clubbed over the head by the Tank's weapon, his extra large skull cracking horribly as several teeth were knocked loose.

"Reporting in!" Teemo announced loudly as he came rushing up behind Nautilus and fired off Toxic Shot once more before shooting off Blinding Dart and ending the Terror of the Void as Nautilus smashed his skull in with his anchor.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

"Swiftly!" the Yordle laughed as he skipped towards the mid lane inhibitor and began to pick off the enemy minions heading their way as Nautilus lumbered back over to the top lane inhibitor to help Thresh as Twisted Fate assisted Teemo in handling the mid lane inhibitor.

"Accursed villains!" Garen howled as he charged right at the pair and swung his sword, cutting Teemo's dwindling health down in half before Twisted Fate was able to stun him with a Pick A Card gold card. The Yordle then fired off a Toxic Shot and activated his Flash just as Garen activated his Decisive Strike and missed a swing at Teemo's head, only to be hit several times in the back as the Swift Scout popped back into existence. Twisted Fate fired off card after card at the distracted Demacian, who seemed more concerned about Teemo than him, until a primal yell suddenly caught his attention and he ducked just in time to avoid an Infected Cleaver as Mundo came charging at him with Evelynn hot on his heels.

"Mundo think you a big sissy!" the Madman of Zaun laughed as he swung his fist and connected it squarely with Twisted Fate's jaw as Evelynn cast Hate Spikes and succeeded in striking him.

 _ **An Enemy has been Slain!**_

The two champions whipped their heads in the direction of their dying comprade just as Teemo fired off a Blinding Dart at the two champions, obscuring their vision as Twisted Fate activated his Heal and made his escape.

"It's mu lucky day." the Card Master smirked as he activated Wild Card and sliced Dr. Mundo across the face and Evelynn across her right breast; the Widowmaker hissed as she put a hand to the wound. Twisted Fate's grin broadened as he cast Stacked Deck, dished out four cards at the two blind champions, and then activated Pick A Card, firing off a red card at Evelynn and cut her across the arm, slicing right through the strap holding up her bra; a few more card later, and the bra was now completely gone.

"TIME TO FEED!" Evelynn screamed angrily as she cast Ravage and attacked the Card Master, raking her claws across his arms and chest as deep as she could with a furious blush on her cheeks.

"FIRE!" Teemo screamed as he fired off several darts in rapid suscession and then finished his attack off with Toxic Shot, most of which ended up embedded deep in Evelynn's ass as she slumped over on top of Twisted Fate, dead as a door nail; Twisted Fate quickly scrambled to his feet and pushed the body off of him as he threw a card at the inhibitor and destroyed it in a flash of red light, their goal all the more closer.

 _ **Double Kill!**_

"Nautilus! Stand guard!" Thresh commanded as he swung his chain and activated Death Sentence, pulling himself towards one of the turrets as Nautilus made way around the two turrets and over to the enemy Fountain, standing just out range as Cho'Gath and Garen respawned, taking one look at the Titan of the Depths and deciding they didn't want to get bludgeoned by an anchor, no matter what their Summoners told them to do.

The first turret was finished off soon enough, and the second turret was quickly ended by the timely arrival of Zyra and her Thorn Spitters, the Rise of Thorns casting Stranglethorns to knock up the enemy champions and keep them at bay as the second turret fell and they converged on the Nexus.

"Vengeance will be mine!" Evelynn screamed bloody murder as she respawned and immediately dashed out of the Fountain, using Dark Frenzy to outpace and dodge the Titan and his Dredge Line; the other champions were too busy and close to victory to care all that much as they hacked away at the Nexus while Evelynn dove straight for Twisted Fate, casting Hate Spike to get started before she used her ultimate, Agony's Embrace to slow and drain him of his health; the Card Master was in agony right now as he ever so slowly backed away from the enemy team's Fountain where he hoped to loose Evelynn in the jungle before rejoining his team mates as the Widowmaker launched herself at him with Ravage and sank her claws deep into his flesh and nearly ending him before he guzzled down a Health Potion and ran into the jungle, dashing through the tall grass to hopefully loose Evelynn.

But the Widowmaker seemed to have a sixth sense in tracking him as a blue flash of light came from her forehead and swept over the map; Clairvoyance, The Card Master cursed under his breath as he ran faster, using his agility to out pace Evelynn as she quickly cast Dark Frenzy to keep up with him. He was down to just a sliver of heath; one more blow, and it was the end of him. Even though his team pretty much had the battle in the bag, he would not allow himself to be killed just before winning a game. He had an image to keep up!

"Hey, kid!" he yelled.

 _Hmm? Oh, it's you._

"How's about some help?" Twisted Fate asked in a pleading tone.

 _Oh, fine, Mr. Just-let-me-do-my-job._

The Card Master felt himself being directed along the jungle, guiding himself towards a bend in the jungle that abruptly ended in a cliff wall that was littered with old blood stains from the monsters that had once been there; as to who their murderer was, all one had to do was look at the large amount of bullet shells that dotted the ground around the cliff face. It seemed the Loose Cannon had been having a field day.

"Now I've got you cornered like a rat!" Evelynn hissed. "And to think I ever danced the tango with you!"

"This is your plan to help me!?" Twisted Fate snarled at his Summoner; for once, in the Card Master's life, he was cornered and captured. It was not only undignified, but down right humiliating as well and no doubt no champion would ever let him live it down, Evelynn, Thresh, and Jinx in particular. Just the Widowmaker was about to cast Hate Spike once more to finish him however, the Card Master was suddenly swallowed ina flash of brigh light and transported a short distance behind Evelynn as she activated Hate Spike's and missed completely; a single playing card whistled through the air and cut deep into Evelynn's throat as she whirled around and fell to her knees, choking horribly.

"You . . . cheater . . ." she gagged at the playing card embedded deep in her esophagus.

"Cheater's just a fancy word for winner." Twisted Fate smirked triumphantly as he cast Pick A Card one last time and selected the red card, holding it firmly between his fingers. "Night, night, now." he added with a chuckle as he threw the card at Evelynn, his grin deepening as the card cut through her flesh like a knife and sliced her ehad clean off; her corpse slumped to the ground next to her decapitated head, unmoving just as a loud explosion rocked the ground.

 _ **VICTORY!**_

"Ándale! Heheheheheh . . ." Twisted Fate chuckled.

 **And there we go!**

 **Once again, I would like to state that everything that happened in here, did happen (to the best of my knowledge); all of the deaths and kills were accounted for to the exact number, and all champions killed were killed. And yes, believe it or not, Evelynn _was_ on the enemy team; what are the odds? And the fact she gunned for me several times, especially towards the end is what really inspired me to write this piece. I mean, if you enemy player is gonna take your character's enemy and seemingly act like they only want to kill you, you might as well write a story about it.**

 **As always comment below and let me know if you want more!  
**

 **Hasta Luego!**


End file.
